Uh Oh
by flowerybomber
Summary: So when I slapped my dad's hand and he suddenly plopped down and starts groaning. Mum just blinked, laughed, and congratulate me. What a messed up, messed up world. OC!Insert. Short Slices
1. 1 Quirk

_Summary:_ _So when I slapped my dad's hand and he suddenly plopped down and starts groaning. Mum just blinked, laughed, and congratulate me. What a messed up, messed up world. OC!Insert. Short Slices_

 **A/N: I don't write, I just word vomited this as I type. So it's weird. You've been warned. But thanks for giving this story a chance.**

ーーー

 **1\. Quirk**

What a weird way to describe a super power you are born with.

When I heard it for the first time I thought it was something like twitching or biting nails or twiddling your fingers... not some ability to turn into giant-not this superman- _esque_ stuff.

It's confusing. Why not call it plain ole super power? Or called it ability or gift?

Who the hell started it anyway?

...I think I'm going to call it super power from now on. Sounds cooler and more majestic than quirk. Like super powered neighbor sounds better than quirky neighbor right?

Calling it a quirk makes it sounds negative. Like quirk is something bad, something that's not normal... something to be _feared_. It used to be, according to the history book and the teacher. Quirk as something to be feared that is.

 _(It still is though.)_

My memory as a quirkless- _normal_ -girl said the same too. For her super power is something she only saw in manga and movie, it is fiction, ergo not real. Magic is pallor tricks and sky is blue. Super power is non-existent outside of dream.

It's this fact that I used to know as _then me_ -the quirkless girl-that makes it harder for the _now me_ to adapt with the super power stuff. Because even though the now me was born with super power from super powered parents in a world where more than eighty percent of the population has super power, I also have a life time believing it as fiction. Thus I freaked up over every little show of super power because of this. It sucks, a lot, and drives my parent and me up the wall. I was a horrible baby.

… I take it back, super power is way too long. Quirk will do.

I digress.

Not like the old days when it's such a rarity to have it, quirk is considered normal in this time and age. It's so normal that it's supposedly weirder if you don't have any.

"Weird," said then me.

"Nope, it's _normal_ ," said now me.

So when I slapped my dad's hand when he tries to take away my favorite plushie, and he suddenly plopped down and starts groaning. Mum just blinked, laughed, and congratulate me. All the while ignoring the husband that has been accidentally poisoned by his own kid. Because her kid's just manifested her quirk, and it's a fine one too! So congratulate first and damage control later right?

What a messed up, messed up, world.

Turns up when the mum has acid skin and dad has water bender the kid can produce substance as harmless as mild-laxative to deadly poison that can literally kill with just a touch.

Where's even the math?


	2. 2 Poison

**2\. Poison**

To put it simply it is one of many things that fascinated me. It's just so... _interesting_ -for the lack of better word-how a simple concoction can cause people to die so easily. It's morbid, yeah, I know. I blame it on the hundreds of _mangas_ and _animes_ I saw on daily basis-yes, yes I know, I'm a huge weeb, not gonna lie.

Whether it's a coincidence or not, majority of characters that ended up as my favorite is either a poisoner or has a link to poison one way or another.

Take an example... Magellan. He's the warden of Impel Down from manga One Piece. He's the eater of _Doku Doku no Mi_ , literally translated as Poison Poison Fruit, making him a walking poison manufacturer. He can beat people just by being there and breathing because his breath is more than toxic enough to paralyze. That's one over-powered ability if I ever see one. Not to talk bad about Luffy since I love him too, but Strawhat getting out from Magellan is plot works and the fact that Magellan underestimate him so much and thus didn't immediately release his strongest poison to kill Luffy.

Another character is Reiju, Sanji's sister. Now the power to sucks out deadly toxin is awesome. Even if she have to kiss people to do it-but hey! If you can poison someone, you have to know how to extract it too. Kissing part is just added bonus... or not depending on who you ask… and your victim.

Next on the list is Bianchi with her Poison Cooking. This one is from _Katekyou_ Hitman Reborn. Honestly her power is more like… her cooking is so bad it turned into poison. I know it has to do with her flame ability to rot stuff, but then again rotten food is poisonous and could kill a person as efficient as other concoction.

I can go on and _oooonnnnn_ forever about my favorite characters to be honest. Just to show how much appreciation I have for their power over poison right?

So it's no surprise, really, that when I died and reborn, I'm blessed with the power over poison.

That is my quirk. Poison. For the lack of creativity and naming sense.

I can produce poisonous substance through the pore of my skin, which is, when activated, automatically coats my whole skin with it. What kind of poison I create and the level of toxicity depends on what kind of effect I imagine it will do on my victim-yep, you heard it right, my _victim_. So if I imagine the poison will paralyze people, it will. If I want them to empty their bowel, I can. If I want to kill them under two seconds, they'll die. If I want to make them horny twenty four hours, you bet your wallet they'll be suffering until the hours ends.

… Turns out stimulant like that falls into poison.

Maybe it changes according to what I consider as poison and what not. The strength of my imagination is also a factor.

Oh oh! Maybe I can make the poison semi-sentient! Then I can just laze around while they do all the work!

Talk about over powered. But if I can do it, it'll be so cool!

I can become a Magellan's Mary Sue rip-offs! Then no one can't touch me. I'll be one hell of a dangerous individual, so dangerous that even the most dangerous villain's afraid of touching me. Literally everyone is afraid of touching me… or going near me. Because they'd be poisoned and die a horrible death.

Oh… that's… just sad.

I don't want that. Nope.

I definitely need to learn on how to control it then, so that I won't accidentally murder someone because of something stupid like a high-five.


	3. 3 Gramma

**3\. Gramma**

Can heal booboos with her kisses. Literally.

Cool.

I bet gramma was super popular, when she was fifty years younger.

She can't fix the poison like she could with broken bones though.

She told me her power is making people's metabolism works faster so that it can fix its own body faster too, I don't really understand, but it has something to do with cells or something, it's probably anime logic, I'm not going to question anything at this point. Technicality hurts my toddler brains... and my sanity.

It's anime logic and let's just leave it at that.

The thing is, the least she can do is shortening the poison effect. She could circulate the poison inside the body faster, thus it can come out naturally from the body sooner than it supposed to.

"What does it do to him?" Mum asked her. Her eyes worried. Well her husband is poisoned, enough said.

"It's seems like paralytic too me." Gramma answered. She kissed dad's forehead. "He'll be fine in a few moments."

Sweet, three years and some months and I can already produce poison strong enough to paralyze an adult man.

"Does that mean I have a strong quirk?" I asked.

"You do." Mom answered with a smile... but then it gone and she turned serious. "But you're not allowed to use it without supervision. Poison is very dangerous. You understand this, young lady?"

I nodded because I understand her reasoning. Poison is very dangerous, as she said, and watching tons of my favorite characters wielding it as then me give me enough understanding about how lethal and unforgivable this quirk is. I can make people suffer to death after all. But that just means I have to train it a lot if I don't want to accidentally poisoning them like I did dad. Therefore it takes a lot of time. Supervision means mum or dad or gramma and they works. Thus waiting for supervision just won't cut it. So self-study is imminent whatever the consequences is. In conclusion I'm not agreeing with her suggestion.

Gramma probably saw rebellion in my cherub face because she pinched my cheek. "I'll introduce her with someone I know." She said. "Maybe he could schedule a quirk training for her."

Tutor means increase of training time. Professional advice means growth in creativity. Also less risk when experimenting. Even better if they can handle the poison, I have someone to experiment _on_.

Ah, forget I said that.


	4. 4 Kindergarten

**4\. Kindergarten**

Is said to be hell on earth for the teacher and respite for the parent. As well as _hell_ for some kids, but super fascinating place for some other kids. According to the countless self-insert original character I've read that got reborn in different worldー _wait_ that sounds like me, oh yeah my life is a fanfiction nowーit's hell for _reincarnator_.

Reincarnator is a cool word. Like Terminator. But we got reborn. Once. Because of _shitty_ traffic accident and God is feeling sorry and tries to make up but screwed anyway because it turns up that the destination place has peoples with fictional power and we reincarnator are _cursed_ with this thing called _plot_.

I digress.

Most reincarnator agree kiddy-garden is hell for us.

Because we re mentally older right? Thus more mature and children play is no longer interesting. Which is not really true, because I know that most people will become more childish the older they got. I know a ton of people like to reminiscence about their childhood times and wished to become a little kid again.

Well I don't know about other people, but I absolutely love being a kid again. I can draw shitty sticks and color out of the line and people would call me artistic. I can run around in sugar high because why not. I can giggle and play house with some other kid as my dogーwait, the last one sounds weird. Point is, I can act as weird as cat on catnip or saying heartless stuff with the most clueless face as possible and people will only just nods and blame it on my young age.

Well not really. They gonna take the problem to my parent and we don't want that. Thank you very much.

As a reincarnator, I know dos and don'ts better than actual kids at that age, but it doesn't change the fact that I still have some lingering personality as then me because of my memory. Add in my actual childishness now and mix it with my ability to poison people. Considering that I was in a class full of nineteen other quirky four years olds.

Suffice to say I can blend in just _fine_.

Still.

Being a kid again, it does makes me realize just how cruel children can be. Since they have little understanding of what's acceptable and what's not, they just do whatever they want and see the reaction of the adult. Angry adult means it's not good and you gotta stop. Happy adult means it's good and we definitely can do it again. Adult ignoring what you're doing means it's probably fine to do it again.

That's why, teacher, you should've _stop_ this children from doing stuff like bullying as soon as they began.

I don't _care_ how much this name calling is a drag to youーI can see him actively let it happens, the _trashー_ because that kid over there definitely need help.

'' _Ewww_! No!''

''He is scary!''

''I don't want to go near him.''

Ahh... the fate of mutantーthey do call some quirk _mutant_ , as if all quirk aren'tーquirk user is that they sometimes looks _waaayyy_ different than people with different types of quirk. It changes the body shape of the user after all. Given how the show shows quite a number of this quirk type, I'm surprised to find out that they'e actually pretty rare. About eight to ten per hundred. That's a small number actually, given the population.

''I don't want to be in the same group as him.''

''He looks weird.''

''Why did he use it like that, it's creepy.''

I can literally see the kid slumped in his seat. Yeah, definitely not what the kid expected when he comes to this place. What a fabulous first day in kindergarten right? Even from here I can see how he clenched his fists and curled in to his body a bit and...

Oh _damn_ my bleeding heart.

I'm not this empathic as then me.

''Hey,'' I called him. ''Wanna draw together?''

Oh my god his face. Stop. Stop with those hopeful slash wary puppy eyes. Just _nod_. Good he nodded. God this is embarrassing.

I proceed to dump my drawing set in the table across from him and sat down. The kid probably feeling quite bewildered right now, or even outright confused because his appearance obviously didn't seem to bother me in the slightest.

Blame it on my impulsiveness, kid... or my devil may care attitude... really I just don't care so stop staring and speak, this is getting awkward really fast.

''I'm Shoji Mezo.'' This kid is that _Shoji_?! First day in kindergarten and did I just impulsively sat in front of one future A-class member?! Definitely didn't expect that. Well. There's only one way to respond to this right? _Run for your life because plot is imminent! Literally!_

''Cool, nice to meet you. I'm Seihitsu Mary.''

Just kidding. Can't traumatize a cannon character. I'm not a monster. He's a kid and he just want to have friends in this goddamned kindergarten. I have moral. It has nothing to do with how adorable this odd octopi kid looks when he perked up.

Nope.


	5. 5 Friend

**5\. Friend**

''Mary why aren't you afraid of me?''

''What?''

He stared at me. ''Why aren't you afraid of me?''

God he looks way too serious for a seven years old. _Wait_ , are we seriously having this conversation now? Are we gonna ignore the fact that we are in the middle of playground, digging through the sandbox, and my hands are currently squirming under the sands? Seriously _now_? Oh god, this is one of those life changing scenes right? _Right_?! Oh, What the hellー

''Why should I?''

He blinked. ''I'm scary. I have a lot of arms and they can become mouth and stuff. The other kids said so. I'm scary.''

''Good thing I'm not other kid then.''

Whoa, for someone who cover three quarter of his face, he is quite adept at showing his exasperation. That's some Kakashi's level deadpan I saw there, good job Shouji. I'm so proud.

You know face mask is cool and all, but I still think covering your face like that is stupid. How do you eat anyway?

''You don't answer my question.''

''Because I'm not.''

Insert eye-roll.

''Well, I'm _not_! Scared of you, I mean, _seriously_ , why should I? You have extra hands, and I poke my dad and poison him on daily basis. So if anyone should be afraid, it's _you_.''

He looked at my tiny self and snorted.

I can't blame him for laughing. Even though we're the same age, Shoji _towered_ over me. At seven years old, he's the tallest kid in our class. I think he's taller than some kids in the upper grades too. Not only that, he's a bit bulky, the growing boy, I think he joined a dojo some few months ago and it starts showing. That's not counting his extra appendages. On the other hand you have me. A _tiny_ little girl with pale sick-looking skin (blame the poison), long green hair in twin tails, and wide red eyes. In a bloody one piece dress with _frills_.

Try putting me side by side with Shoji. The contrast is just _ridiculous_.

''You're not scary.''

I scowled. ''So are you. Now shut up and help me find my figurine. I know it's under the sand somewhere.''

''Okay, okay.''

God is every friendship like this? What the hell plot?

''Hey Mary.''

''What?''

''Thank you.''

''S-shut up.''


	6. 6 Limit

**6\. Limit**

Turns out my quirk is way _waaayyy_ different than what I originally thought.

It's _worse_.

I'm beginning to feel afraid of myself to be honest.

Let's start with the poison itself. It is _deadly_ , very much so it s ridiculous. Since I can adjust their lethality and effect as well as shape with just my mere imagination, I have so much more option on what poison I can make. I can make high toxicity level serum and poke someone to death, make poison gas and suffocate people with it, or even create non-lethal powder and pour it into people's food just for the heck of it. The variation is _horrifyingly_ a lot.

Next is my range. For this I think I'm gonna separate it into three. First is, Liquid poison; I can control it like a tentacle around my body, like an extension of my arms. Poison bending anyone? It can only reach about two meters away from my body... and that is if I force it. Not bad. Two meters of more reach is better than nothing. I can probably increase it though, through training and pain. Then I can make bigger Hydra to sic it onto people and become Magellan the second.

I was just joking about the Magellan thing, you know?! But now it's seems like its going to be true!

Whoa

Sweet.

What's even this universe.

Second. Powder poison. Same settings as the liquid but in powder. I'm mostly gonna use it to spike people's things out of spite or something. Enough said. Since it's obviously for covert murderーmission! I mean _covert mission_! Not like I'm gonna do it, the murder thing, I mean.

Please don't judge me.

I'm up for pranks and itching powder though.

Last. Gas poison. Area attack. Friendly fire is _active_. The urge to use it for stupid stuff is _so_ strong. Like, what would happen if I release laughing gas or something more interesting in a crowded place? Just imagine the Chaos!

 _Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaー_

Ah, yep I'm officially beginning to feel afraid of myself.

You understand just how fucking overpowered I am?

This is _insane_!

Honestly, I don't know whether to laugh like a loon or be horrified with this.

I though overpowered reincarnator is impossible! You know?! Like, I can destroy the _whole fucking plot_ and like no one can't do jack shit about it! Yo, What the hell?! Am I actually becoming one of those Mary Sue bullshit I read as then me?!

Because if I am, then I'm _loving_ every second of it!

Meh.

I do still have some limit though.

My imagination... and my stamina.

My poison variations depends on my imagination, and that's both good and bad. You see, I have a very active imagination. Both as then me and as now me. But I know that as a person, I'm still tied with this little detail that we people called _common sense_.

In short, when I thought _'Oh honey, that kind of poison is impossible to exist!',_ try as I may, but my quirk _won't_ be able to make it.

Good thing then, that then me likes to read a lot of literature that has characters who likes to use poison as their weapon, because the now me can use them as a reference. I'm going with the Harry Potter theme for an example; something like draught of Living Death is not impossible for me.

 _(I_ _can make them fell into coma, and their state stays the same until they wake up again, no matter how long it is.)_

 _(Being reborn in an anime also helps getting rid of a good chunk of my common sense. Surprise huh? At least I have Anime Logic on my side now.)_

 _(I made a fucking list! Anime Logic #1: Impossibility is myth, accept everything or risk crazy. (or is it accept crazy or risk everything?(it's getting confusing after the first fifty.)))_

Also I can only create substance that I deem as poison. Orange juice is not poisonous because I know it's healthy. Water is fine, so I can't make it appear. Ketchup too, sucks because I like free ketchup.

I can make _unhealthy_ stuff like nobody's business though!

Whatever.

Let's just say, this world is going to see a cheap Magellan's Mary Sue rip-offs and leave it at that.

God save this worldーor better yet All Might save it if I accidentally unleash _fucking hydras_ on the shopping district or something

Because I honestly feel it's going to happen sooner or later.

As for the stamina problem

Well... I guess that's where the tutor comes in.


	7. 7 Tutor

**7\. Tutor**

Gramma did introduced me to one.

He's a Pro-hero called Meltarmor. He literally can melt anything but living creature with his touch. _Anything_. Touch! _Boom_! It turned into goo.

Meltarmor used to work only on rescue mission or clean up after disaster because of the usefulness of his quirk. But now he also works on catching villain. What he can't do with his quirk, he resorts to martial arts.

Meltarmor is smart. Like _crazy smart!_ Though it's hard to see, given his personality, but he is really smart. He can accumulate ten pages information about my quirk and its possible use after two session. He also scheduled a training menu that perfectly suited for someone with my age and built. He listened to my idea patiently and adding his own advice here and there. He did everything he can think of to help me cultivate my quirk to its maximum potential.

... Which is good and all, but by everything, I mean _Everything_.

Well he's committed. That's for sure.

I think he either found me worthy or it's just his payment for all those healing gramma did to him. Probably a combination of both.

Now. If only he can fix his personality, I'd be a happy camper.

Oh he's a good person. He's a hero for God s sakes.

But damn I want to make him chug a barrel of my poison one of these days.

I won't go into detail.

Let just say he's very very eccentric.

In appearance and personality

I think he's a sadist too... with multiple personality disorders or something... or he's just insane.

Who the fuck force a seven year olds to run around the town fifty times and proceed to make her do three set of stamina, speed, agility, and flexibility training. Then make her do quirk training as well as a sparー _All of those in the span of one day?!_

Meltarmor! That's who!

Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful for him. I know I'm gonna appreciate his training later when I'm older. But _now_ though? Nope! All my muscles feels stiff and hurts all over. I feel like someone set my body on fire and my lungs has given up on me and left me gasping for breath. I'm bruised for _days_ , Shoji thought I got into a fight or something. I don't even have any strength left to wheeze, let alone standing.

All Might all mighty...

''Come now my discipline! Let's do another lap around the city!'' He _laughed_. ''You are young and as such building all the necessary muscles from this age would give you an edge from your friends! Come Mary! We shouldn't waste anymore daylight!''

I'd give anything for laser eyes to smite him right now.

At least now I know how Tenten feels with Guy as her freaking sensei.

''You got into a fight again huh?''

I throw up my hand. Ouch, bad decision, the muscles are still throbbing. I winced. ''Noooo! It's _him_ , Shoji! Meltarmor!''

Stop with that unimpressed stare you cheeky brat. I'm being serious right now!

''So you get into fight with Meltarmor.'' He sat on his chair and starts taking out his notes for the day.

I give him dirty glare. ''He called it a spar.'' I threw my bag in disgust. ''While I called it swipe the floor with little Mary.''

''The training will helps you in the future though.'' Shoji shrugged. He stared at the blackboard, not seeing it, deep in contemplation. ''Being trained by a pro-hero is great I think. There's a lot of things you can study from him.''

I glanced at him.

As a person who born into a family with legacy of heroes in it, hero is like an old news to me. Since I was small I always remember meeting a few heroes here and there. Not to mention, given who my gramma is, it's not a far fetched thought that I know that I'm close enough with at least one or two heroes to call them uncles.

Something a person born in civilian family like Shoji must be unable to enjoy as a kid.

 _You're very lucky_

 _You have privilege._

 _Don't waste it._

That's must be some of the thoughts that currently running around inside that little octopi head of his.

Well not really, maybe I'm just imagining it.

Urgh, now I feel bad for ranting...

No, stop brain! Stop feeling guilty over this!

I groaned inwardly. Damn my consience, damn it. ''Do you want to join the next session?'' Urgh. ''It's just, you know! If I have to suffer Meltarmor then I think you have to too! Since you want to be a hero too anyway. And you kinda has same built so he must be has few fighting tips for you so you can ask anyway and well if he has more victim then the less he will tortureeee I mean _tutoring_ me andー''

Shoji looks surprised. Then he paused for a bit. Pondering about my question. He sighed and sported a long suffering smile. ''Mary...'' He starts. ''You're not very honest. You know that?''

Fuck the blush on my cheek... and my weak-ass consience.


	8. 8 Spite

**8** **. Spite**

Turns out having poison as quirk is not very heroic... or at least it is, according to my classmate.

''It's a villain power!'' They said.

''Yeah, what hero use poison as their weapon?'' They said.

''Poison can kills people right? Hero doesn't, so that means you can't be one.''

''You're not very hero like anyway.''

''Do you even like hero? I never heard you talk about them.''

''She's just being stupid. Like someone with quirk like that could become a hero.''

''Just give up.''

Bla bla _bla_. They just keep on blabbing like a herd of sheeps. Herbivores. The lot of them are so _herbivorous_ it tries on my patience.

God, I sound like _Hibari fucking_ _Kyouya_.

Where's my tonfa! I want my tonfa!

They just keep going on and on and on and on, it's so irritating. All because of the quirk I have. So what if I poison people? It's literally what my quirk _does_. Kinda obvious, don't you think? What else you gonna do with poison but on people? What's their problem?! It's not like I use it on them!ーWait, I _did_. But I never use lethal stuff though! Just the harmless boring stuff! _For pranks!_ Wait until I use that one that makes people cough up blood until they dry. _N_ _ow..._ if I use something like _that,_ go judge me all you want. But shitty stuff like super glue and itching powder? _Come. On._

They don't even know it was me most of the time.

Oh for God's sakes, you get the gist.

As for the killing stuff, it's not going out of my way to actively kill people! I'm like twelve! I don't even have the excuse of being a genius Uchiha ninja. Hell, I don't even know how to hide a body!

... Well maybe I can melt it with if I use hydras or something... wait _no!_

What I'm trying to say is psychopathic villanous road is way to much of a drag for me. Imagining myself on the run, being hunted by police and heroes, oh and the vigilantes, don't forget about them, because they do exist. Imagining having to resort to thievery for every necessity. You can't just _pop_ and be a villain, you need to do so much stuff, probably even more than hero andー

Yeah, nope.

 _The p_ _oint is_ , it's impossible for me to become a villain. It's just too troublesome for me.

... But I might just become a murderer if it keep going like this...

Just kidding! But oh my God, these herbivores are just _that_ annoying.

I have a feeling that some of them is actually jealous of my quirk.

Well it's flashy, strong, and very versatile. It is a good quirk and it's not just me being honest. Really, I love my quirk. It comes to the point where I'm tempted to brag about it constantlyーnot that I do, I'm not that vain, but close enough.

But honestly, I have a good shoot on becoming a hero simply because of my quirk alone.

Sure poison is not very heroic, I admit. But can you imagine someone with a ridiculously overpowered quirk like mine as a villain? Imagine the chaos! The body counts! The fucking bloodbath!

Oh kids... you should be thankful I'm a reincarnator, and not another kid like you.

Because, I might actually tempted to convert to the dark side if that's the case.

Then me usually sympatizes more with antagonist than protagonist character, you know? Now me though... still the same to be honest. But its a good thing that while I (we?) love the bad guy, I (we?) still have good moral even if it's a _tiny_ bit iffy.

''You don't have to listen to them.''

Shoji God bless your sweet, _sweet_ soul my friend.

I shrugged. ''Don't worry. They can say whatever they want. I don't care.'' Because whatever doubt I have on becoming a hero just vanished after I listened on their words.

Really. When it comes to motivation, I'm a simple girl.

Whether it's from the then me or now me, I'm not really sure. But you gotta admit that _spite_ is as good motivation as any.

I'm gonna be a hero... and they can eat their own words for all I care.


	9. 9 Hero

**9** **. Hero**

What is a hero?

Hero is people who give meat for free, an apt description by Strawhat Luffy.

I'm just joking.

But honestly though, what is a hero? Is it someone who helps people? Because, really, if I'm a villain and I helps other villain, doesn't that mean I'm a hero too? At least for that one villain? Is it someone who did a good deed? What's considered to be good and what is bad? How a hero knows it? Is it someone who have the license for it? If I don't have the license then does that mean I'm not one? What about the police or teacher, can they be called a hero? Or only Pro-hero are true Hero? What's even Hero anyway?

In this society?

Hero is nothing but glorified worker.

One that get paid according to how many people they safe and their popularity.

In exchange for endangering their own life to fight the villain.

 _Do you wanna be a Hero, Mary?_

I'm not sure. I'm still young. I can't make a long term decision on the fly like that. Hero life is difficult, and I'm just gonna keep everyone constantly worried for me too. I don't even have to go into detail about the fluctuating number of hero mortality number.

I don't even care about the people. Why should I put myself in danger for a society as ungrateful as this messed up, messed up, world.

Not to mention the elephant in the room; _Plot_.

I wish I can say that I don't give a damn about the plot. But that would be a lie. It's something to be wary of. Especially since I'm a reincarnator.

I don't want to accidentally destroy the world or something.

 _Do you wanna be a Hero, Mary?_

But in the same time. I was born with a ridiculously strong quirk. I was trained since young control it. My martial art and accuracy as well as my overall body slowly but surely become something I know I'd be proud of. I know my parent's proud of my growth. Gramma's proud of my drive. Meltarmor's proud of my tenacity.

 _(Oh he has too, or I'm gonna spike his tea the next time I see him.)_

 _Do you wanna be a Hero, Mary?_

As much as the scale tipped to the negative side. I cannot not become a hero. What with the power I was born with and the training given to me. Not when I have my own conscience. When I know people who is important to me feeling so much pride when they see how much effort I give at every training session.

Well I can... but I don't think my consience would allow it.

I also don't want whatever efforts I spare to master this overpowered quirk to go to waste. I don't suffer Meltarmor only to become a civilian or something equally boring. Might as well use this second chance to cause chaos in this world.

 _(The system is already broken, it can't get any worse anyway.)_

''Do you wanna be a Hero, Mary?''

''Yep.'' I made up my mind. ''What about you?''

''Me too. I guess.'' Shoji nodded. ''You gonna apply for Hero School then?''

''Yup. Probably gonna apply for Yuuei. It's close, so I don't have to torture myself with public transportation.'' I throw my juice box to the can. Crap, I missed. I move and picked it up.

Shoji snorted. ''You and your motion sickness.''

''It's gross and uncomfortable, and it's always feels like packed sardine inside _that_.'' I shivered. Why people prefer it over something like bike is beyond me.

Then again I hate small enclosed space. Small _moving_ enclosed space is even worse.

 _(Then me rides bike everywhere that might be one of the reason...)_

''Gramma is there too, so it's convenient for us if I'm in her vicinity.''

''Still accidentally poisoning people are you?'' Shoji throws his can. It's in. Show-off. ''You never do that around me though.''

''Shoji, Shoji, _Shoji_.'' I tutted. ''There's accident and then there's _accident._ Not my fault they're being stupid.'' I smirked. ''And I have to make a good example in front of my little octopi.''

He raised his eyebrow at the nickname but choose to ignore it. ''Stop adding Recovery Girl's works, Mary.''

''Eeehhhhh...'' I whined unrepentant.

''I'm being serious Mary.''

''Psh, fine, fine.'' I pouted. I'm already at the age where losing control over my own quirk will looks kinda lame anyway. Maybe I can create some nonlethal and apply it personally. Like good old reliable itching powder or laxative. The applying process is the part that need to work.

Shoji probably saw something on my face, because he then sighed a long suffering sigh and softly head-chopped me in reprimand.

See that. The nerve of this cheeky octopi.

''I'm going to apply for Yuuei too.'' He deadpaned. ''Somebody needs to keep an eye on you before you burn the entire school or something.''

I blinked.

''Awwww are you worried?'' I poked his side. ''That's cute. Don't worry, I won't destroy Yuuei. I don't think destroying public property is a good way to become a hero anyway.'' I snapped my finger. ''Unless a villain suddenly appear. Pro-hero do it all the time anyway. Then maybe I can too just a little bitー''

He just rolled his eyes and head-chopped me again.

Seriously the _nerve_.

Where is that timid little octopi I met at kindergarten! Give me back that adorable baby Shoji!


	10. 10 Study

**10\. Study**

''I'm boreeedd...'' I slumped on my desk. ''I wanna go plaayyy. Why do I have to spend it slaving away on these stuff. _Ugh_.''

Shoji rolled his eyes. ''Stop being so dramatic. It's just physics.''

I glared at him. ''That's exactly why I'm complaining.''

Shoji sighed. ''I don't understand. You do very well on every other subjects, but why are you always struggling on stuff like this?''

That Shoji, because I used to be a Literature student before I died and become a reincarnator in this world. The last time I meet physics was when I'm in my first year at highschool as _then me._ After that I was shipped to social department and _guess what?_ We don't have physics in that department. So that's eight years plus the time I spent as a toddler here without stupid physics problem to solves.

Yeah, no.

''... It's just me hating physics, I guess.'' I reached for my glass.

Shoji looked at my notes sceptically. ''But your notes on this subject is so nice. It's color coded and everthing. Not like your history one, but like you clearly made some efforts to write it.''

''That Shoji, because I thought that with pretty looking notes I can understand those stuff better. Guess what? It doesn't work. My history one is so crappy because I don't need that extra efforts to understand it.''

Shoji stared at me and I can literally see him processing that piece of wisdom. He shrugged. ''Makes sense.''

'' _Right_.''

Suddenly there's knocking at the door and my mum walks in with snacks. She smiled. ''How's the studies going?''

I let Shoji answer for me becauseー _Is that Sugarbun's fruit pie?!_ I excitedly retrieve the tray from my mum.

''ーand we're working on physics right now.'' Shoji bowed his head a bit. ''Ah, thank you for having me here today and I'm sorry for the disturbance.''

''Nonsense. Mary here is always a bit awkward with people her own age, so we're happy to have you here.'' Mum waved her hand lightly. She checked on her watch. ''I have some errands to do so I'm going to go out for a little bit, watch the house and study well okay. Oh and Shojiー'' said boy just tilted his head in question. ''ーGood luck.''

Then she saunters out, but not before throwing a teasing wink to us.

''Huh?'' I blinked. ''What was that about?''

Shoji shrugged. Tense.

Huh? I spied on the blush slowly creeping under his mask and to his ears. Realization suddenly dawned on me. Oh my God, don't tell meー

I groaned inwardly. My mum totally shipped us together. _Dang it._ Look at what she's done to Shoji and the atmosphere of this room in general. Gosh, I'm like thirty something mentally, definitely too old for some teenage romance bullshit, and it's like two weeks before Yuuei entrance exam of doom.

... Yeah, no. I don't have time for this.

Just wing it like I always do then.

Outwardly, I just calmly slides one of the plates in front of him. ''Here's your cake. This store's fruit pie is to die for, I swear. Like the best in the entire town. Try some.''

Shoji accepted it. Good, it seems like he has calmed down a bit. Poor guy, I definitely don't miss all that teenage awkwardness. Thank God I'm older inside. He scoped a bit of his cake and offered it to the mouth shaped tentacle on his rightー

''Wait.'' I stared intensely at him. ''Use your actual mouth Shoji.''

''Butー''

''No. I know you can't taste anything when you use your tentacle to eat. That cake is fricking heavenly and you have to give it the proper appreciation it deserves. Don't be rude to it. _Use. Your. Mouth_.''

He hesitates, but in the end he sighed and tugged off his mask. ''... it's delicious.''

''I know right!'' I crowed victoriously. I'm not even joking, the cake is just _that_ good. ''The bread is so soft and the fruits is _sooo_ fresh. I don't usually like cream that much but this cake make it works somehow. It's not that sweet too so that's another plus for me!'' Ah, whoops, I got carried away. I coughed and gestured to the spread notes on the table. ''That aside, what do you think I should focus moreーaside from physics obviously.''

He looked amusedly. ''Just that, I think.'' Shoji said idly. ''I need to work on English and Math too. But aside from that, I think we'll be fine on the written part of the exam.''

''What about the practical one? I heard Yuuei's always kinda crazy on that part of the exam.''

Shoji asked. ''What do you think it's gonna be? The practical I mean.''

''Mock battle, probably, fastest way to weed out the weaker one.'' Who says I had tact? _No one._

Shoji must have thought so since he threw a look at me.

I shrugged. Now... what should I do with these plot knowledge I have inside my reincarnator head? Hide it or use it for my own benefit? Nah, screw that. ''Maybe fighting against something for points. Like _robots_.''

''That's... realistically possible.''

''You know what, Shoji. I think we could do with some more training. Let go to the backyard!'' I grinned and move to stand up when suddenly one of Shoji's arm shoot up and grabs mine.

''Finish your work first, Mary.''

''... che.''

ーーー

 **A/N: ... and that's the end of the pre-cannon stuff. I'm thinking of making separate fic based on every arc, but no promise on when... Anyway, thanks for reading this fic and for all of your feedbacks.**


End file.
